Ironic Happiness
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: She looked away, her choice clear 'Myself.' He continued to stare her down, a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips, 'Hmm? What was that' he heard what she said, but wanted to be absolutely positive. [SasuHina, OOC, generic, R&R]
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: A friend of mine wanted me to write this fic… personally, I think it turned out absolutely _awful_ but meh… it's an overused plot anyway.

I wasn't planning on posting this fic so soon(or ever) but I feel like posting stuff today and this was just _sitting_ there, _begging_ to be posted…

…I need to get a life…))

(Disclaimer: Muse-chan, unfortunately owns nothing…)

* * *

**Ironic Happiness**

Hinata fidgeted nervously in the Hokage's office as she mentally went over what was just said.

"So… you're sending us on a 'rescue Sasuke' mission?" it was Kiba who spoke, his voice gruff but handsome none the less.

The Gaidome nodded, her eyes concentrated on the drawer that held her Sake.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Why _us_?"

The Hokage shifted suspiciously before going on a tangent about their individual skills being the best for the mission. She wasn't telling them something and become obvious very soon she didn't intend to tell them.

"Do you understand?" Tsunade finished with a long suffering sigh.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama!" Hinata faced the Gaidome with a as much determination as she could, it was very important she succeeded on this mission, '_I won't fail._' She didn't seem to realize the same thing both Shino and Kiba had…

'…_Hokage-sama has an alternative motive…_'

Tsunade smiled at Hinata, glad that such a key player was totally clueless to the game, "Good... all of you can go now. Get some rest and be ready..."

All three Chunnin nodded and left Tsunade's office.

"Oi Hinata-chan! Where are you headed? The Hyuuga compound is that way!" Kiba called to his friend upon realizing the direction she was walking.

"A-ah! Ano... I-I thought I'd g-get a little more tr-training in be-before bed..." Hinata looked down, her old habit of poking her forefingers together not lost.

Shino and Kiba shared a look before shaking their heads and facing Hinata.

"This is for your own good Hinata-chan."

"E-eh? EH?! EHHH?!" Hinata exclamations were ignored as Shino and Kiba took her by both arms and proceeded to lead her home, "D-demo! Sh-Shino-kun! K-Kiba-kun!"

"Get some rest Hinata." the cool voice of Shino was the only reply to her complaints. She slumped in their arms, there was no winning...

Neji, who had been nearby, watched the exchange with some amount of amusement and confusion, causing an odd expression to come across his stoic face.

"Hinata-sama?"

"N-Neji-niisan!" Hinata looked at her cousin, hoping for assistance, only to have Kiba explain the situation to Neji and Neji _agreeing_...

_'I'm never gonna get to train!_'

"I'll take it from her Inuzuka, Aburame." Shino and Kiba nodded as they left, leaving Neji to escort her home.

"So, training?" Neji asked off handedly.

Hinata laughed nervously, she was in for a lecture…

Neji took one look at her expression before laughing, and surprisingly, keeping his lecture _very _short. "Sorry, but you're gonna need your energy tomorrow Hinata-sama. Get your rest."

Hinata pouted, but agreed.

Upon reaching the Hyuuga compound, they were faced with Hiashi, "You have a mission tomorrow, Hinata?"

"H-hai, otousama..." Hinata bowed her head in both respect and embarrassment.

"Good luck."

Hinata nodded and rushed to her room, joy bubbling in her stomach, '_Good luck, not; don't fail..._' she smiled giddily and went to take her shower before bed.

Upon exiting the shower she decided to review some of the information on Uchiha Sasuke; she would need it for the mission.

'_Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha genin as of two and a half years ago, later classified as missing-nin the same year. Has been affiliated with Otogakure for the last two and half years, reports stated and clarified that the Uchiha had been under the direct apprenticeship of one of the legendary Sannin and Konoha missing-nin, Orochimaru..._'

It went on to mention the Uchiha massacre and one Uchiha Itachi as a member of the Akatsuki and Sasuke's brother.

Looking at the clock she realized it was getting late, putting down the document, she looked at the roof after crawling into bed...

"I-I wonder... ho-how Uchiha-san... fe-felt... I'd be sc-scared... a-and I d-don't think the me-mental scar's w-would ever fully h-heal... de-demo... I h-hope Uchiha-san will f-find happiness so-someday..." with that she fell asleep.

The next morning early Neji could be heard knocking on Hinata's door, "Hinata-sama... your teammates are here."

Hinata looked to the door at the sound of Neji's voice, halfway through putting on her headband, "Hai N-Neji-niisan! I'll b-be right out!" finishing tying it in a moment she rushed out of the room, bowing respectfully to Neji as she passed him, "G-good-bye Neji-niisan!"

Making it out the front door without getting caught and in-trouble for running in the house she smiled at her teammates, "Ohayo K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

Kiba yawned, "'Morning Hinata-chan..." where as Shino simply nodded in acknowledgment.

Reaching the front gates quickly and efficiently, they headed out to the last area the Uchiha had been seen at...

* * *

((Ending Notes: -re-reads it and shivers in contempt- it's official, I absolutely despise how this fic is going… but I'm too lazy to re-write it… -sigh- _hopefully_, it gets better…

…who am I kidding? This is trash! T-T))


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Ick... if it is indeed possible, this chapter is worse than the last.

I can't take it! The plot's too…. too… _generic_! A-and! The _OOC_!! It's all so horrid! The grammar isn't even that good!

I curse my friend for asking for such a pitiful story… I have to follow the _outlines_ st for me! _Outlines_! With this to work with… even _I_ can't do much…

-sigh- I'm being over-dramatic, yes, but I really hate how this is turning out, it's just so… I dunno… ick…))

* * *

**Ironic Happiness**

Arriving in a forest near the Sound, they were ambushed by a large group of Sound-nin…

"_Byakugan_!" Hinata activated her blood-limit and assaulted one that had decided for some _incredibly_ dumb reason that Akamaru was an excellent target. Akamaru barked in acknowledgement before going to where Kiba was.

Taking out the nin she had just attacked, she was forced to duck as a large amount of shuriken flew over her head, whirling around she attacked what _seemed_ to be randomly, but in reality, she had seen her opponents location with her Byakugon before turning.

"Oh-ho… a Hyuuga," a slimy voice said from the trees, Hinata turned and faced it in time for her eyes to widen when she realized a Kunai was headed her way.

Jumping out of the way and into the trees she headed in the direction it had come from, after pursuing for a bit she felt something crinkle beneath her feet, her blood-limit saw the exploding tag in time to jump, but not in-time to avoid the brunt of it.

Dizzily, she stood up and realized she was surrounded by five or six sound-nin.

"This is gonna be fun…" the sleazy voice from before commented, before charging.

Still dizzy, Hinata defended and attacked the best she could, '_One down…_' turning with Hyuuga speed and grace she whirled on the rest of them…

After accomplishing the difficult task of two more she found herself pinned to a tree by one of the Shinobi's, a kunai digging into her throat slightly, while the ninja's other hand busied itself with another Kunai that stabbed her in the shoulder.

Crying in pain would do her no good; she decided as she quickly and efficiently hit a vital point on the human body, causing him to collapse. Hurriedly finishing him off she continued.

"Th-that's all of th-them…" her vision blurred, "I-I have to ch-check on Kiba and Sh-Shino now… no… time t-to… faint…" despite her effort, she found herself waking up what she hoped was only a few hours later.

"K-Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?"

'_No! __I can't fail this mission! What if they're worried? They could get hurt if they're not putting their full attention into their fights!_' Hinata looked around for a bit fretting before she activated her blood-limit, '_I can't find them even with the Byakugan! How far did I wander?!_'

A sound to her right caused her to jump out of her skin; turning her head she called out her teammates names again, hoping it to be them.

Nope… not her teammates…

Well, not unless they were _eaten_ by the giant snake she now faced.

'_A snake..._' her body was petrified, she couldn't move, much less think strait. The snake continued to stare her down for what seemed like forever, a thought struck her, '_Snake... Orochimaru-san uses snakes(according to the report)... perhaps...?_' "O-Orochimaru-san? Uchiha-san?" she called, hoping and fearing that one or both of the two would appear.

'_What if... what if the snakes are the ones here and Orochimaru is attacking Kiba and Shino?!_' fear struck her at the thought.

The snake slithered closer to Hinata, she could have sworn it looked almost sinister, '_No…_' she closed her eyes, '_No… I-I can't die now… I have to save Kiba and Shino!_'

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her, slicing the snake in half with a simple movement. Hinata heard it, but didn't believe it. Slowly peeking her eyes open she blinked as she recognized the features that had not changed much in his time training with Orochimaru…

"U-Uchiha-san…" it was whispered so quietly she hardly heard it herself, but it was proven he heard something as he turned around and looked at her.

"Hn... a Hyuuga huh? Could have _sworn_ they were made of tougher stuff."

"Uchiha-san!!" shocked and scared, Hinata nearly forgot her mission as she tripped and fell on her bum due to the surprise of Sasuke suddenly appearing.

Nearly.

Looking up and Sasuke with as much courage as she could gather, she spoke "Uchiha-san, I-I have to br-bring you ba-back to Konoha... pl-please c-come peacefully...?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I see... that is why the heir of the Hyuuga clan is here? To take me back?" he sighed, bored with the direction of conversation, "What's your name?" he looked her skeptically, a humoring look adorning his features.

Taken aback by his question she answered without a second thought, "Hinata..."

"Hinata, eh? So why would you want me to go back?" he looked into her eyes, the same look of mild amusement on his face.

"A-ano..." she was at a loss, why did he even want to know? "B-because... I-I was sent o-on a mi-mission to retrieve yo-you with..." her eyes widened, "Shino! Kiba!" Rushing to her feet she activated her blood-limit again in hopes of finding them in order to be of help.

Still, no luck.

"K-Kiba-kun... Shino..."

"Hmm... so you want to find your teammates right?" he was still staring into her eyes, "How badly do you wish to find them? How far will you go and do to find them, Hyuuga?"

Hinata was surprised by the voice, having forgotten the Uchiha's presence entirely, she turned and answered his question, "T-to protect those I-I care about? I-I w-would do anything U-Uchiha-san."

"Even at the cost of your own life?" he raised an even more amused eyebrow, his cold eyes not portraying his reasons for asking such questions.

Her eyes widened, but she nodded, "H-hai Uchiha-san." she faced him then, "Demo... th-they would b-be sad if I-I were to d-die... thus, I-I would pr-prefer to k-keep my li-life..."

"But you would give your life for them if needed for their sake?" he grinned sinisterly at her, "Maybe, just maybe I might help you..."

She nodded her head slowly, wondering what Sasuke had planned.

"Okay, follow me..." he turned around and began to walk.

Hinata began to follow him, still scared, '_What am I doing? H-he's an S-class missing nin! What if he's tricking me? But what would he gain from that? He could kill me at any point in time without breaking a sweat... no! No Hinata you've got to believe in yourself!! If he were to turn on you, you won't go down without a fight! Demo... wh-what if he wants my life in exchange for my friends...? What am I going to do?_'

She looked at his back as she followed him and wondered one other thing...

'_Why'd he kill the snake?_'

He looked back at her and noticed the worried look, smirking, he spoke "Don't worry, I don't bite(much…) and I don't intend to kill you…(yet) there is no need for me to do that currently." he continued walking.

'_Then why the questions...?_' She shook her head, no need to worry about it now. Her thoughts concentrated on Shino and Kiba, '_Will they be okay...?_' continuing walking she activated her blood-limit in hopes of catching sight of either Shino or Kiba(hopefully both).

After a while, he stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into his back. She took a step back and apologized before he turned around and looked at her, "I'll save your friends for you... but what will you do for me?" he looks into her eyes again.

She froze... what did she have...? Money? She doubted he wanted something so fickle. The clan? She could never give that and hurt those she loved.

What does she own that could possibly be enough for both Kiba and Shino's lives...?

"_But you would give your life for them, right?"_

She looked away, her choice clear "Myself."

He continued to stare her down, a smirk twitching at the corners of his lips, "Hmm? What was that?" he heard what she said, but wanted to be absolutely positive.

"My-myself. It i-is all I-I own that c-could po-possibly be enough..." her head lowered as she spoke.

Sasuke nearly broke out into a grin. That went smoothly. Inwardly he celebrated, after all, he always had liked the shy Hyuuga, "Alright, we have a deal… Hi-na-ta-chan" he pronounced her name playfully, as he turned around and kept walking, leaving a completely shocked Hyuuga in his wake.

'_Did I play right into his hands?!_' was the first choked thought to cross her mind before something else settled in it… '_ch-chan?!_' he sounded downright... cheerful to boot! Her eyes widened in shock as a fine blush spread across her face from being spoken to so informally by Sasuke. Backing up two steps before remembering why the deal was made she nodded(still red as a tomato) and started walking in the direction they had been going before, to shocked to say anything more.

Deciding to tease her further he leaned his head over his shoulder as he walked and spoke, "By the way, Hinata-_chan_, you look adorable when you blush." Despite the evilly playful smirk across his face, he had said it as monotone as a robot.

That was it for poor Hinata, she overloaded

"E-eh?!" the blush that had faded over a little time grew twice as strong, "N-nani?! A-ano! U-Uchiha-san! W-we ha-have t-to rescue K-Kiba and Shibo!! I m-mean Shino!" walking into a tree due to embarrassment was probably not the best idea... "O-ow!! A-ah! Um!" wobbling slightly she tried to straiten her walking as to not land on her bum.

As entertaining as watching her stumble around was Sasuke stood behind her a held her shoulders to steady her, "You okay, _Hinata-chan_?"

Oh cruel kami, why did he have to tease her so?

"A-ah... I'm al-alright... w-we need to r-rescue Shino and K-Kiba though..." she gave a light smile to show she was alright as he helped her up and hoped they could rescue Kiba and Shino soon.

"Yes, and we are almost there too." As they continued down the path a building came into view, "Are you ready?"

"I-I'm ready..."

They entered the building carefully, not wanting to direct attention quite yet.

* * *

((A/N: …and to top it all off, a pitiful attempt at a cliff-hanger! T-T I'm really hoping _someone_(other than my friend, he's loving this) is enjoying this story…)) 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: For reasons beyond my comprehension, a group of people seem to actually be _enjoying_ this drivel…

…I love you guys. Make's me feel a lot better about writing something so… I wont get into it, firegoat has expressed their annoyance against me bashing my own story and I can certainly understand how that is likely to get annoying.

I'm gonna try my best to make this story worth reading and hopefully grow attached to this piece of literature.

In other news, I need ten more reviews before I update Untold so… if you want that to update in the near future…)

* * *

**Ironic Happiness**

The halls were dark and Hinata found that she had keep her Byakugan activated constantly purely to keep from losing her way in all the twists and turns this place provided. Sasuke seemed to know exactly where he was going though and Hinata couldn't help but feel slightly envious of the confidence he was radiating.

_He _knew what his fate for at least the next few minutes was. _He _was in perfect control of what he did. _He _was helping her on a whim, a _whim _of _all _things!

She was innately irked at the empty halls that welcomed her, this place… it wasn't that she was afraid, far from it, but she felt unease.

Death was clinging to the very _air_ after all.

She wondered off-handedly where the sound-nin were, they couldn't have simply _vanished_.

…could they?

She sighed lightly she was fretting far too much; she needed to keep _focused_ on the mission. As much as she oddly felt she could trust the treacherous Uchiha there was no telling when he might simply 'change his mind' and kill her off.

His smirk from earlier was still sending shivers down her spine, he _definitely_ had something planned for her and there was no guarantee it was anything good.

Why was she risking everything? She wasn't some weak little girl anymore she should have tracked down the base herself, she _was_ a Byakugan user, no… instead she panicked like some sort of fool and begged some… arrogant asshole to assist her, going so far as to promise her _life_.

She knew she didn't entirely regret it though, she regretted going to him for help because she didn't want to be some idiotic weak little girl but she didn't regret promising her life. It was for her loved ones and she would never regret something she did to save them.

She _needed_ to keep telling herself that or she might truly grow to regret everything she had done, leaving her an empty shell of what she previously might have been.

It was only when they entered a room with many seals that she brought her attention to the now.

These were holding cells…

She immediately searched the area with her eyes for her friends, ignoring the boy that led her here and rushing off to where she could see a familiar chakra signature.

Hinata gasped at what she saw, "K-Kiba-kun... Sh-Shino-kun..." she whispered so lightly she hardly heard it herself.

Both of them seemed to obtained severe injuries, she rushed to them hurriedly while taking out some ointments.

Shino pointed to Kiba, indicating that she should take care of him first; Hinata nodded in understanding and proceeded to look after Kiba.

Kiba's first reaction was to hug Hinata, as he had been _very_ worried about his teammate, but kept from doing so purely because he was finding it difficult to move.

Hinata gave him a reassuring smile and removed what was left of his shirt, the gashes on his chest made her heart constrict and she began the odious task of cleaning his wounds, grimacing here and there when he let out a sound of pain.

Kiba blinked a few times, barely conscious, before he sniffed a both familiar and unfamiliar scent. His gaze swiveled to the Uchiha that was standing silently over them. Shino was already staring intensely at the male, watching for any movement he didn't approve of.

Kiba growled slightly, attracting Hinata's attention, "K-Kiba?"

"What's the Uchiha doing here?"

His question was rather sudden and Hinata was only then reminded of his presence.

She bit her lip and continued her work, "H-he helped me fi-find you…"

"Why?" Kiba's eyes were sharp, even in his daze, and he caught the hesitance Hinata had before answering.

"I-I'm not… sure…" she trailed off quietly, refusing to look at any other part of Kiba but his wounds.

Kiba narrowed his normally warm chocolate brown eyes, "You're lying."

She didn't look up, hardly bothering to defend the statement.

Sasuke feigned indifference as the awkward moment continued, stretching over the small room.

"Hinata." His sudden addressing of the girl caused all of the others to jump slightly before the meek girl turned to face him.

"H-hai…?"

"I have some business to attend to. Wait here." With that he turned and left.

Kiba panicked slightly, this could quite easily be a trap. Before he could tell Hinata to leave while she could Shino cut in.

"I put a bug on him, don't worry. If he does anything… treacherous I'll know."

It was sometime a _huge_ relief to have someone like Shino on your team.

"What happened?" Hinata changed her mind quickly; having Shino on your team meant direct questioning and no tolerance for pitiful lies…

Sighing deeply she began to speak, "I-I ran into U-Uchiha-san wh-when I was looking for you tw-two..." she was avoiding the true meaning of the question and both men knew it.

"Hinata..." Kiba said in a warning tone.

"..." she remained silent.

"Did you make a deal with him?" Shino's question seemed to have hit home because Hinata flinched.

"I-I..."

Kiba, short on patience, pressed, "You what?"

"…h-hai… I made a-a deal…"

Shino gestured for her to elaborate.

"I... I'm h-his." she said it so quietly neither was sure they heard right.

"What?" Kiba leaned closer to be sure, Shino, who knew he heard right but didn't want to, looked rather frazzled.

"I'm... his." she spoke only a little quieter than normal and both of her teammates eyes widened as it fully set in.

"What?!"

Hinata nodded and continued, "A-ano... h-he said h-he would h-help me s-save y-you two... b-but he w-wanted something i-in return..."

"So you offered yourself?!" Kiba was on the verge of blowing up, but for Hinata's sake he stayed relatively calm.

She nodded, not looking at either of them as she moved on to clean and bandage Shino's wounds.

Kiba turned to face Hinata, his face portraying every bit how much he didn't agree with the decision.

"Kiba-kun..." she looked at him pleadingly, "Y-you know I-I'd do anything f-for those I-I love, n-ne?"

"And you know I would too!" he seemed more angry at himself than anything else, "But—!"

Hinata put a finger over his mouth and hugged him, "I-it'll be alright K-Kiba-kun, don't worry."

He hugged her back, "I will to worry! And you can't stop me from worrying either! The same goes for Shino!"

Shino nodded as he watched them de-tangle themselves and look at each other.

Kiba stood, "This isn't the time, for now we need to worry about getting out of here."

Shino nodded and Hinata wished she had paid more attention on the way in… "I'm n-not sure how to g-get out…"

Kiba groaned, "So we have to wait for Sasuke?! Ugh…"

* * *

(Ending Notes: Short chapter, mediocre ending… okay, enough pessimistic nonsense. I hope you all enjoyed, I loved receiving your reviews(I'm still squealing happily to know that you guys liked it) and I hope to update in the near future:)

-Muse-chan yawning and going to bed.)


End file.
